


Когда ты вернешься

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu





	Когда ты вернешься

Что сказать мне о жизни? – Что оказалась длинной. (с) - Бродский

ускользнет, как ветер по волосам,   
желтое, зеленое, голубое...  
 _говорят про добрые чудеса –_  
мне не надо добрых. сойдет любое. (с)  
_raido

  
  
Дракон шепчет мне «убей друида».  
  
Я смотрю в эти глаза, кричащие «защити меня», и вонзаю в мальчишку кинжал. Я совершенно об этом не жалею. Никаких колебаний, мои руки не дрожат. Мои руки в крови, я убиваю ребенка, я ничего не чувствую. Потому что я видел будущее. Потому что я его пережил. Этот выбор не стоит мне ничего. Потому что он ненастоящий.  
  
Дракон шепчет мне «убей друида». И на этот раз я не испытываю сомнений.   
  
Я слишком часто возвращаюсь в тот душный полдень, когда все могло бы быть иначе. Голос дракона ужасно похож на мой собственный. Мне шестьсот сорок девять, и мне до сих пор снится, как ты умираешь на моих руках.   
  
Потому что мне все еще кажется, что я мог бы тебя спасти.  
  
Мне шестьсот сорок девять. Наверное. Я не могу сказать наверняка. Цифры уже давно ничего не значат. Время остановилось. Время тоже ничем не помогает.  
Дракон шепчет мне «убей друида», и мне хочется послать его к чертовой матери. Друид давно мертв. Время собирать камни. А он все никак не оставит меня в покое.  
  
Тебе бы не понравилась эта эпоха. Она тоже ненастоящая, непрочная и, признаться, чертовски мне жмет в плечах. Наверное, хорошо, что ты этого не видишь. И в то же время мне жаль, что мы не можем сказать об этом вслух одновременно. Смутиться, рассмеяться и тут же забыть.   
  
Даже спустя столько лет – мне тебя не хватает.  
  
В моей жизни были другие люди. В моей жизни больше не было таких как ты.  
  
Я теперь часто прихожу сюда – в место, где мы виделись с тобой в последний раз. Я теперь выгляжу, как старик. Держу пари, ты бы снова меня не узнал. Мне нравится думать, что здесь ты меня слышишь. Хмуришься, отвечаешь что-то, громко смеешься над тем, что я похож на полоумного бездомного, бормочущего проклятья себе под нос.  
  
Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты смеялся.  
  
Дракон шепчет мне «убей друида», и иногда я отвечаю ему. Хотя он тоже давно мертв, и его могучее тело погребено где-то глубоко под землей новой Англии. А я заключен в одиночный карцер из собственного могущества и бессмертия. Такова наша плата.   
  
Поначалу я думал, что это не очень честно. А теперь краски поблекли, и я больше не знаю, что такое «справедливость». Со временем громкие слова звучат на порядок тише.  
  
Каждый раз, когда дракон просит убить друида, я прихожу сюда – в место, где все закончилось. Мне хочется верить, что так тебе будет проще найти обратный путь. Мне хочется верить в то, что ты его ищешь.  
  
Может быть, когда ты вернешься, дракон перестанет являться ко мне. Может быть, когда ты вернешься, он будет лететь за тобой следом.   
  
Мне шестьсот сорок девять, и мне позволена эта роскошь. Старикам прощают многие причуды. Я выбрал веру в чудо.  
  
Эта жизнь, Артур, оказалась слишком просторна для одного. В ней запросто хватило бы места для нас двоих.  
  
Поэтому я просто жду.  
  
Может быть, когда ты вернешься, все, наконец, встанет на свои места.


End file.
